Bring Me To Life
by Miss14-Free
Summary: Porque el necesitaba a alguien que lo trajera de vuelta a la vida. Ella necesitaba alguien que curara su soledad. El destino se unió, y dos titanes conocieron el amor.
1. Comienzo

Un día bastante oscuro. O por lo menos así le resultaba a el. Oscuro, vacío y aburrido. Perdía necesariamente el tiempo en este decrepito lugar. Pero todo tenía una razón quizás no tan maquiavelista y malvada como ser el Titan Colosal, sino algo más dulce, algo más suave e incluso humanitario. Aunque no completamente. Annie Leonhardt no resultaba ser algo dulce. No obstante, ella era la razón, el pensamiento y el porque de el poderoso Titan Colosal, Bertholdt Fubar. Porque Bertholdt Fubar estaba completamente enamorado de Annie Leonhardt.

* * *

Ella entrenaba silenciosamente por un lugar algo separado del resto, como siempre y como la acomodaba a ella. El y Reiner conversaban animadamente mientras el enamorado la observaba disimuladamente, aunque no para Reiner. Puesto que el rubio tenía muy claros los sentimientos de su amigo hacía Annie, y le encantaba molestarlo con ello.

_—_Es bastante guapa, ¿no?_—_cuestiono el rubio, con malicia. Bertholdt frunció ligeramente el ceño.—Annie es toda una belleza para mi_._

___—_Sí, ella es una belleza, pero no para _ti.__—_se intento consolar Bertholdt en su mente.

—Sí, no esta mal.—comento el pelinegro, mostrándose desinteresado._—_Es bastante fuerte.

___—_Fue la única mierda que se le ocurrió decir en un momento así._—_pensó Reiner divertidamente al ver la reacción de su amigo.

Entonces Reiner, en un improvisado y repentino momento comenzó a caminar hacía la rubia. Bertholdt impulsivamente comenzó a seguirlo, hasta finalmente ambos llegar. La rubia noto al instante su presencia. Dejo de fruncir el ceño y los miro con indiferencia.

—Hola—dio Reiner, embozando una sonrisa de propaganda.—¿Como estas?

—Bien...—contesto esta, con un tono suave de voz. Sus conversaciones con la gente resultaban especialmente frías y mayormente eran solo por obligación, sin embargo, Annie tenía unos pocos amigos con los cuales podía ser cercana. Con Reiner y Bertholdt era cercana, a su manera de ser. Los 3 venían del mismo lugar y prácticamente vivieron sus infancias juntos._  
_

—¿Estas sola otra vez?—le cuestiono el rubio, casi como un padre. Annie puso los ojos en blanco en símbolo de respuesta.—Por Dios, Annie. Ya te he dicho que tienes que ser social.

—Yo tengo amigas.—alego la rubia de mala gana. Noto la mirada de Bertholdt en ella y sintió curiosidad. Lo miro al pelinegro.—¿Que pasa?¿Tengo algo en la cara?

Bertholdt sintió una enorme vergüenza al sus miradas descubiertas.

—N-No—titubeo el pelinegro para luego sentirse más seguro.—Es solo que...—no se le ocurrió otra estupidez que decir.—Eres rubia.

Reiner soltó risas contenidas ante la situación. Bertholdt miro nervioso a Annie. El pelinegro no sabía como la rubia podría reaccionar, y eso le asustaba.

—Sí, lo soy.—contesta esta, haciendo una mueca. Bertholdt se maravillo de que esa mueca fuera casi como una sonrisa.—Y tu pelinegro...

—Oh, sí.—Bertholdt no puede dejar de sonreír nerviosamente, es como un tic del cual no se puede deshacer.—Lo soy

—Volviendo al tema—hablo otra vez Reiner, fijando la mirada en la rubia, puesto que a el no le avergonzaba observarla, admitir que era hermosa y demostrar una amistad sincera por ella, a diferencia de Bertholdt, el no tenía miedo de demostrar algo por Annie.—Debes hacer amigas.—Annie solo mantenía la mirada baja, como si estuviera apenada—Me preocupas.

—...Como quieras—el frío temperamento de Annie volvía a flote, alejando toda posibilidad de ver sentimientos y emociones en ella, como siempre lo intento y lograba casi en una totalidad.—Aunque no los necesito. No necesito a nadie.

Bertholdt ahora veía el cielo, concentrado en el gris tono que tenía hoy día. Entonces una gota de agua se estrecho contra la nariz del pelinegro, causando un cosquilleo en el pelinegro. El rió y luego observo al par de rubios.

_—_ _Annie y Reiner tenían más conexión, más cosas en común.__—_pensó tristemente Fubar, sonriendo falsamente. O más que falso, esforzado. Cuando veía esta realidad para nada grata, no sentía ganas de sonreír. Y no le importaba ni siquiera la humanidad, de la cual ha asesinado a bastantes personas en su forma como Titan Colosal, solo le importaba esa chica de cabellos oro llamada Annie Leonhardt.

Jamás pensó en ser romántico ni en estar con alguien. Su condición lo obligaba a ser un ser completamente alguien sin compasión ni rasgos humanos, pero lo prohibido se fue desarrollando más y más en el, hasta terminar enamorado. Pero no de cualquiera.

Solitaria, misteriosa, silenciosa y de mal carácter. Algo rebelde y a su propia forma de ser. Luchadora, fuerte, hermosa. Porque ese último detalle enloquecía y excitaba a Bertholdt más que a nada. Su delicado rostro de sirena, que aunque siempre estuviera con una mirada amenazante y algo escalofriante seguía siendo tan bello...tan tentador...tan perfecto. Perfecto para Bertholdt. Sus celestes ojos que eran todo lo contrario a ella. Demostrativos e intensos, reflejando los complicados pensamientos de ella, que mayormente resultaban ser como acertijos.

Entonces Reiner reacciono y recordó que estaba presente en su realidad, junto a Reiner y Annie.

—Eh, creo que esta lloviendo—comento el pelinegro, realmente siendo algo torpe. Lo noto, y el tanto como Reiner y Annie estaban empapados.

—Sí, esta lloviendo.—contesto Reiner con sarcasmo. Annie rió disimuladamente por lo bajo.—Sera mejor que entremos.

Los tres caminaron silenciosamente hasta cada uno entrar a las cabañas correspondientes. Reiner y Bertholdt a la cabaña perteneciente a los hombres y Annie a la de mujeres.

—Cada día es más linda—le recordó Reiner, viendo como Bertholdt temblaba de nerviosismo e incomodidad. Esa escena simplemente la adoraba.—Pero me preocupa que este tan sola.

—Sí—intento hablar Bertholdt, en un tono firme que notablemente no consiguió. La voz, al igual que su cuerpo, le temblaba.—Necesita tener amigas.

Reiner lo miro con picardia.

—Aunque a ti te encantaría que ella no las tuviera—dijo, acercándose peligrosamente al pelinegro y logrando sorprendiéndolo.—Porque así ella estaría solo con nosotros, y más y más tiempo.—Bertholdt seguía temblando, demostrando su debilidad fuera de su forma de Titan Colosal.—¿No te encanta la idea de tenerla solo para ti, Berth?

El pelinegro empujo al rubio impulsivamente.

—Quítate.—le dijo secamente, cansado.—Pareces gay.

El rubio soltó una risita.

—¿Y tu no? Tan delicado, tan tímido, tan oculto...—le recrimino de mala gana pero aun manteniendo una sonrisa de malicia.—Se un hombre.

—Y tu vete a la mierda.—contesto este, molesto. Se levanto y salió de la cabaña, sin importarle que podrían recriminarle que andaba caminando fuera cuando llueve. Ya no le importaba ninguna regla jodida del jodido entrenamiento.

Solo le importaba una cosa.

Annie Leonhardt. E iba a ser suya, si o si.


	2. Determinación

Bertholdt vagó solo por el bosque, mojándose bastante todas las prendas. No le importo. El era un jodido Titan, no le interesaba contraer una enfermedad más ademas de la que ya tenía. Titanía. La primera vez que conoció el gran poder que poseía no pudo evitar aterrorizarse por ver lo que se había convertido: un monstruo. Aunque exactamente el fuera un Titan, era un monstruo. Lo primero que atinó a hacer fue echarse a llorar, sin comprender en lo que estaba envuelto. Luego se distanció de los seres que más amaba, para protegerlos de su ser interior. Poco a poco comprendió que no era el único, pero eso realmente tampoco lo ayudo.

Solo el consuelo de tener a Reiner a su lado, convertido en el Titan Acorazado. Aunque eso realmente no era mucho. Solo observaba a cierta chica rubia que probablemente le temía. Eso le hacía sentir pésimo, otra vez. El amor de su vida temía de que el era un monstruo, y Bertholdt no podía evitarlo. Era el puto destino que los había separado por el miedo. Hasta que el lo supo. Ella también era una Titan.

Bertholdt entro silenciosamente a su cabaña, encontrándose ahí a Reiner, Connie, Armin, Eren y Jean conversando. Cuando Reiner lo vio sonrió picaramente.

**—¡**La princesa ha llegado!—anuncio llamativamente el rubio mientras se paraba y se colocaba al lado de su amigo. Bertholdt puso los ojos en blanco y se sacudió un poco para soltar algunas gotas de agua de su rostro.

—¿Donde estabas?—pregunto Jean con curiosidad.

—Salí a caminar—contesto Bertholdt, fijando la mirada en el castaño.

—¿Con la lluvia?—siguió cuestionando Jean con una actitud algo severa y desconfiada.

—No mate a nadie, ¿si?—bromeo el pelinegro, causando una risita en el castaño.

—Hay que ir a cenar—dijo Eren, con una sonrisa. Todos los hombres asintieron, y caminaron hacía el campamento, saliendo de sus cabañas y dirigiéndose a la sala central, en la cual se encontraban todos.

Bertholdt busco con la mirada a su perfecto amor. Encontró a Annie sentada sola en una mesa mientras comía lenta y amargamente.

—¡Deberías ser más social!—le grito Reiner al verla sola. Esta solo asintió y coloco los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y si...—intentaba preguntar Bertholdt, algo nervioso.—...y si nos vamos a sentar junto a Annie?

Reiner rió. El resto ya se había ido a sus mesas con sus amigos, mientras Eren y Armin con una sonrisa invitaban al par a sentarse junto a ellos.

—¿Tu crees que ella quiera?—le respondió Reiner con un tono algo cruel.—Annie no disfruta de las compañías, es alguien destinada a la soledad.

Bertholdt bajo la mirada, decepcionado. Aunque no le gustara oírlo, sabía que las palabras de Reiner eran verdad. Annie había sido mentalizada desde pequeña con esa actitud algo tosca y solitaria, egoísta y desinteresada ante el mundo. A ella no le importaba el estado ni vida del resto, ella solo pensaba en como salvarse el pellejo a si misma.

Era más que obvio que ella no estaba enamorada.

—Pero...—intentaba hablar el pelinegro, ya sin fuerza de voluntad ni iniciativa. El optimismo lo había abandonado.

—Ella no lo desea.—le insistió el rubio, severo. Bertholdt solo asintió y junto a su amigo fueron a buscar las raciones de comida y se sentaron junto a Eren y Armin.

Entonces, luego de mucho tiempo conversando alegremente decidió echar un vistazo a Annie. La encontró sorpresivamente conversando simpáticamente junto a Christa e Ymir, las tres sentadas en la misma mesa.

Frunció el ceño, extrañado.

No era que le molestara ver a Annie conversando o relacionándose junto a otras personas -seres humanos-, simplemente le resultaba extraño ver que sucediera.

Pateó disimuladamente a Reiner, llamando su atención.

—¿QUE?—le respondió este, con bastante enojó. Bertholdt solo rió agriamente. El pelinegro solo señalo a la rubia sensación, conversando con Christa e Ymir.—Vaya amigas, una Diosa y una Idiota arrogante.

—Ymir no me inspira mucha confianza...—susurro Fubar, mirando a la pelinegra recién nombrada. Ella llevaba el cabello negro tomado en una cola de caballo y dejaba caer algunos mechones por su frente y resbalaban a su cara. Sonreía peligrosamente y su mirada era intensa.

—Es una chica arrogante y sucia.—le insulto Reiner, con algo de desprecio.—Ven.

El rubio se levanto y junto a el pelinegro salieron del lugar.

Ya era de noche y se podía apreciar la gran oscuridad como el brillo de la luna. Se sentía el frío volando en el pasivo viento que chocaba débilmente contra ellos dos, causándoles escalofríos. La mayoría de las personas ya se dirigían a las cabañas, sin embargo, Reiner y Bertholdt ya estaban entrando a la suya.

—¿Que pasa?—pregunto el de ojos verdes, confundido. El rubio le miro con reprocho.

—Vigilaremos a las chicas.—sentenció este con un tono de malicia en su voz. Fubar abrió sus ojos, bastante sorprendido.

—¿Estas drogado o que carajo?—le cuestiono con un vulgar vocabulario. Bertholdt no era de hablar así, sin embargo tampoco era un Santo. Al igual que Reiner, solo que el rubio era más suelto y expresivo, más extrovertido en todo.

—No, solo tenemos que proteger a nuestra Annie de esa marimacho.—respondió Braun, confiado.—Esperemos que algunos se duerman y luego las vamos a vigilar.

—¿Toda la noche?—interrogo Fubar, con una notoria flojera y cansancio.

—No lo se—dice el otro, levantando y soltando los hombros—Cuanto tiempo sea necesario.—Bertholdt hace una mueca, resignado.—¿Que, a caso no te importa tu Annie? ¡Esa marimacho probablemente te la robe!

Entonces a Bertholdt se le vino a la mente todas las veces que vio ciertas insinuaciones de Ymir a Christa y la actitud masculina que siempre mostraba a todos. Ymir podría ser realmente homosexual. Pero, ¿por Annie?. El pelinegro siempre la había visto tan apegada e interesada en la dulce y adorable Christa que resultaba difícil que ahora le interesara Annie.

—_¿Con que le gustan rubias, eh?—_pensó malvadamente el pelinegro, con una peligrosa sonrisa_—Esa maldita no me la robara. No la dejare._

Sensualmente lamió su labio inferior, luego lo mordió y entrecerró los ojos.

—Haré todo lo necesario para protegerla.—contesto Berth, seguro y entusiasta.

_—Ymir ni siquiera es guapa. Es muy alta y su piel es muy bronceada, no resulta atractiva para los chicos ni chicas. Su actitud es realmente insoportable, dudo que Annie pudiera sentirse interesada en ella. ¡Que mierda pienso! Annie no es gay. Ni siquiera esta interesada en enamorarse de alguien. Es como una asexual, dudo que de eso pase a estar con Ymir. Ademas, no podría tener tan mal gusto, ¿o...sí?_—pensó contradictoriamente el pelinegro de ojos verdes, seguro e inseguro a la vez. Es que el amor lo volvía tan bipolar e inestable. El amor lo cambiaba tanto.

—¿Todo?—interrogo su mejor amigo, confuso.

—Todo.—aseguro el pelinegro con actitud.


	3. Espías

Bertholdt y Reiner yacían fingir dormir mientras el rostro cometía el acto de cerrar sus ojos por el resto de la noche y descansar deliciosamente. Ambos esperaban pacientemente a que todos ya estuvieran lo suficiente inconscientes para levantarse e intentar salir, pero antes ocurrió algo que no esperaron. Algo bastante humillante y torpe.

Sonó un pedo.

—¿Reiner...fuiste tu?—pregunto Bertholdt, sonrojado y confuso por la pregunta.

—No...¿y tu?—le respondió el rubio, también sonrojado. A decir verdad, ninguno de ellos dos estaba totalmente seguro si se tiraron un gas o no, sin embargo ninguno consideraba ni pensaba admitir acto tan ridículo.

—Ya sabes que no, fuiste tu.—le contesta el pelinegro, casi forzándose para no estallar en risas y despertar al resto.

—No, fue Connie.—dijo una voz que no pertenecía a ninguno de ellos dos. Eren. Ambos observaron al ojo-celeste sonreirles extrañamente mientras se les acercaba de entre la oscuridad.

—¡Connie se tiro un gas!—grito Marco con risa. El resto de los chicos también rió.

—¡No es cierto!—alego el chico de la calvicie, haciendo un infantil puchero. Todos rieron, incluidos Reiner y Bertholdt.

—Bien, ¿a donde van?—cuestiono Jean, levantándose de su cama y colocándose sin notarlo al lado de Eren. Al notarlo, ambos bufaron y solo se ignoraron.

—Al baño.—mintió Bertholdt al instante. Reiner solo dejo que el pelinegro se encargara.

—¿Juntos?—siguió cuestionando el castaño claro con un toque de malicia.

—Tal vez...—admitió Berth con torpeza.—¿Que, tu y Marco no van juntos al baño?

Los nombrados se miraron con extrañeza.

—Eh...no—contesto Marco, incomodo. En ese instante un pequeño rubio entro en escena.

—¿Que sucede?—pregunto Armin entre bostezo.

—Reiner y Bertholdt intentaban escapar.—dijo Jean.

—O ir al baño—sugirió Eren, intentando contradecirle a su enemigo.

—Juntos.—completo la frase con extrañeza.

—¡Y ellos me culpan de tirarme un gas!—intervino Connie infantilmente. Armin suspiro, extrañado.

—Bien, digan la verdad.—les indico Armin a Bertholdt y Reiner.

Estos dos se mandaron miradas mutuas y comprendieron que era momento de contarles la verdad. Resignados, relataron que tenían que vigilar a las chicas y por error revelaron que Bertholdt estaba enamorado de Annie. Los chicos utilizaron ese secreto a su favor.

—No le contamos a Annie, si es que...—empezó a amenazar Connie con seguridad e interés.

—¿Si es que, que?—pregunto Bertholdt, desesperado por la situación.

—Si es que te podemos acompañar a vigilar a las chicas—concreto Eren con una peligrosa sonrisa. Cualquiera diría que sus ojos brillaban como el de todo pervertido.

—¿Que?—Bertholdt se altero un poco al oír eso. ¿A caso todo su plan se iría al carajo por culpa de sus pervertidos amigos?

—Esta bien.—acepto impulsivamente Reiner, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Bertholdt.—¿Que?

—...—Bertholdt guardo un momento de silencio para luego responder.—Solo vamos. Tomen unas linternas y vamos.

Y así, Bertholdt, Reiner, Eren, Jean, Marco, Connie y Armin salieron secretamente de su cabaña, alumbrando el camino con las linternas.

—Esto sera genial—comento Eren, emocionado.

—¡Chicas lindas!—exclamo Connie, también emocionado.

—Chicos, no se si esto esta bien...—dijo Armin, nervioso e inquieto ante lo que estaban haciendo.

—Ya relájate Armin, solo disfruta el momento.—le dijo Jean, relajado y sonriente.

—Sí, esto sera genial—comento Marco, también relajado.

—Sh, silencio.—indicó Reiner al divisar la cabaña de las chicas. Todos se dedicaron una cómplice sonrisa y caminaron delicadamente hacía la cabaña.

—Están del otro lado—dijo Bertholdt, guiándolos hábilmente hacía una gran ventana.

Todos muy atentos y lo más discretos posibles se colocaron a ver a través de la ventana. Lo que vieron les sorprendió gratamente. Las chicas en pijamas bastantes lindos y atractivos mientras reían, saltaban y jugaban entre ellas.

—¡Quita tu culo de ahí!—oyeron a las chicas gritas gritar, lo cual los emociono y alentó a espiar más.

Entonces Bertholdt observo una escena bastante perturbadora. Annie se encontraba sentada sobre las piernas de Ymir mientras ambas reían alegremente. Todos los chicos se fijaron en eso. Resultaba imposible encontrar a Annie e Ymir de buen humor o riendo. Y ahora ambas sonreían de oreja a oreja, viéndose realmente hermosas en el acto.

—Esta sentada sobre Ymir—exclamo Reiner con picardia. Bertholdt solo seguía observando, analizando la situación y buscando una explicación.

—Lo note.—le respondió este otro secamente. Mas que preocuparle esta situación, sólo podía sentirse maravillado al ver al amor de su vida más hermosa que nunca. Sólo que el deseaba, soñaba y añoraba que la primera vez que la viera sonreír sea junto a el y ella razón sea el.—Pero al parecer, no todos los sueños se cumplen...—se susurro para sí mismo, mientras seguía observándola. Todos los chicos observaban a sus chicas preferidas, excepto Armin que sólo meditaba y embalaba ante la situación.

—Chicos...nos podrían atrapar...—repetía un Armin bastante temeroso cada cierto tiempo, pero la verdad ya ninguno de los chicos le tomaba atención, o simplemente cada rato uno de los chicos le decía un significativo "cállate".

—¡Miren, Mikasa lleva un pijama ajustado!—exclamo Connie, bastante eufórico. Eren para sorpresa de todos se coloco a ver más atentamente a su hermana adoptiva.

—¡Christa y Sasha!—gritaron Marco y Jean, mientras Reiner y Connie se acercaban más a ver. Todos mayormente se divertían al espiar a sus chicas preferidas, sin embargo Bertholdt sólo se encontraba serio observando a Annie.

Entonces sucedió. La rubia volteo instintivamente y se encontró con la nada grata sorpresa de que la estaban espiando. Los quedo viendo un momento mientras los chicos temblaban y gritaban internamente contra sus vidas. Annie ya no sonreía, sino que mantenía esa eterna seriedad que siempre tuvo, que por un momento abandonó y luego recogió.

—Esto...—intento hablar Jean, notando que ahora más chicas notaron su presencia, incluyendo a Christa, Sasha, Mikasa e Ymir.—¡Corran!

Y así, todos los chicos salieron cobardemente corriendo hacia su escapatoria, mientras las chicas se encontraban paralizadas al verlos ahí, como todo pervertidos que eran, espiando las.


	4. Conversación

Bertholdt dormía incómodamente al lado de Reiner, que lo abrazaba fuertemente de la cintura como si fuera su novia o un peluche al cual aferrarse. Bertholdt intentaba zafarse del atrapo del rubio, sin embargo no lograba ser tan fuerte como el. Connie torpemente estaba desparramado y con una pose extraña, con sus pies en los abdómenes de Marco y Jean. Eren y Armin se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente, con Armin apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Eren, y este acariciando levemente la espalda del rubio sensación.

—Bertholdt...—el pelinegro oyó como Reiner empezaba a despertar y a moverse.—¡Métemela más fuerte!

El pelinegro rió agriamente, a diferencia del resto que estallo en risas. Colocó los ojos en blanco y logró zafarse del agarre de su amigo.

—Se gay con otro.—le dijo el pelinegro mientras se colocaba sus pantalones y uniforme, puesto que estaba con su pijama. Reiner lo observo con picardia.

—Si en el fondo te gusta.—le aseguro el rubio, acomodándose en su "cama" si así podía llamarse a una plana colchoneta.—Aun recuerdo cuando decías "Oh, oh, Reiner..." o "¡Sigue, sigue!"

—Una cosa es que sucede, otra es lo que tu sueñas en tus noches de perversidad.—explico el pelinegro mientras cerraba el cierre de su pantalón. Observo levemente a Marco y Jean, que parecían tener la amistad más cercana a la de ellos.—Voy a desayunar.

—¿No nos esperaras?—pregunto Eren, curioso.

—Em, no, los veo luego.—dijo el pelinegro, saliendo de la cabaña. Camino normalmente al comedor en el cual siempre comían y cuando entró vio a Annie sentada sola mientras comía lentamente.

Bertholdt considero que era el mejor momento para acercarse, y acertó.

—Buenos días—le saludo mientras sentaba en la mesa al lado de ella a una distancia prudente.

—Hola—dijo Annie desinteresadamente mientras jugaba levemente con un tenedor.

—¿Como estas hoy?—le pregunto el pelinegro formalmente, puesto que no se le ocurría nada que decir.

—Bien...¿y tu?—le cuestiono la rubia, normalmente relajada.—Al parecer ayer estuvieron divirtiéndose demasiado.

Bertholdt se colocó rojo al instante mientras Annie lo miraba cuestionante.

—F-fue...—intento pensar el pelinegro que decir, hasta llegar a una rápida respuesta.—Fue idea de Reiner.

Annie asintió distraída.

—Lo suponía.—comento esta con baja voz. Tomó una manzana y la comenzó a morder por trozos muy pequeños. Luego lo miro.—¿No vas a desayunar?

—Ah, cierto.—dijo el pelinegro.—lo olvidaba.—Fue a buscar su desayuno y se sentó de nuevo junto a la rubia.

—¿Y...Reiner va a venir?—interrogó ella, curiosa. Bertholdt asintió.

—El se preocupa por ti.—admitió Bertholdt, sintiendo como si Annie no lo quisiera presente. O por lo menos, no lo quería a el ahí.—El...te quiere mucho.

Annie bajo la cabeza, como si intentara evitar el tema. Finalmente la levantó y miro a Bertholdt directamente a los ojos.

—Si mi quisiera no habría echo eso.—explico ella, firme. Bertholdt se perturbó. ¿Que le había echo Reiner?—El no habría gritado que era antisocial frente a todos.

Bertholdt suspiro, agotado. Annie se tomaba las cosas muy enserio.

—Siendo sincero...no comprendo tu mentalidad—admitió el pelinegro con una leve sonrisa, sintiéndose un poco más en confianza. Ella lo miro extrañada.

—¿Comprenderla?—murmuro ella, como si hablara consigo misma.—No deberías hacerlo. No deberías comprenderla.

—¿Por que?—contesto el, sintiéndose demasiado seguro con la persona que amaba.—¿Por que no quieres que nadie te comprenda?

Annie guardo silencio. Bertholdt entonces comprendió que se estaba descontrolando demasiado.

—Lo siento, si no lo quieres decir...—intento hablar el, pero fue interrumpido.

—Eres una persona despreciable.—le dijo Annie, quebrándole el corazón en mil pedazos.—Siempre intentas comprender al resto. Siempre intentas ver algo bueno en todo, y eso es realmente repugnante.

Hubo otro silencio. Bertholdt solo observaba su vacío vaso mientras intentaba contener todos sus sentimientos. Quizás era muy sensible, o muy positivo. O simplemente no era alguien para ella. Sí, era una posibilidad.

—Las cosas son simplemente malas. No veo ninguna manera de ver felicidad en ello.—sentenció ella, seria. Bertholdt asintió, mientras pestañeaba demasiado para contener el humedecimiento de sus ojos.—Lo único que veo aquí es un infierno, y no hay nada más.

Otro momento de silencio. Probablemente el último antes de que alguno de los 2 intentara levantarse y huir del otro.

—Tú...—murmuro Bertholdt, tomando coraje.—Te condenas a algo inexistente.—Annie lo miro sorprendida, solo que no lo demostró tanto.—Creas todo tu mundo de problemas. Sí, tal vez esto no es muy agradable, ¿pero necesitas demostrarlo?—Bertholdt logró mantener un audible tono de voz, aunque no le interesaba. Nadie les estaba poniendo atención, y si quería podía gritar todo. Absolutamente todo.—Sí puedo ver felicidad, aunque no sea real, estaré bien. Todo el sufrimiento y angustiamiento que sentimos es solo otro factor mental. No es real. Por lo menos no aquí.

Annie se quedo callada. Le sorprendían las fuertes palabras de Bertholdt, y las admiraba.

—Tú y yo no somos iguales.—dijo ella, luego haciendo una mueca. Bertholdt observo esa mueca fijamente. Era sincera, puesto que las pocas veces que ella sonreía era obligada. Era hermosa, reflejadora de que para el aun había una esperanza, y eso le ilusionaba aun más.—Pero compartimos un secreto.

—Se podría decir que somos cómplices.—especulo el, volviendo a la tranquilidad. Annie relajo la mirada y se levanto de su puesto. Bertholdt observo con atención sus movimientos.

—¿Se podría decir?—cuestiono ella, arqueando una ceja.—Lo somos.—aseguro con disimulada confianza. Bertholdt sonrió, satisfecho con ser considero algo para ella.—Lo somos.

Entonces ella le hizo un signo en la mano intentando decir adiós, y salió del comedor o cafetería.

Bertholdt la quedo viendo con una imborrable sonrisa.

En ese instante entraron Reiner, Jean, Marco, Armin, Connie y Eren.

—Aquí estabas—dijo Reiner, colocándose a su lado.—Lamento por demorar, pero es que con Jean y Marco estábamos en una cesión de sexo duro.

—¡Cállate!—exclamaron el par nombrado, bastantes avergonzados y sonrojados.

Pero Bertholdt no les hizo caso, solo tenía en su mente a la rubia que tanto amaba, y añoraba con que cada vez estaba más cerca de ella. Más cerca de amarla.


	5. Control

En los entrenamientos Bertholdt resultaba bastante esforzado y con una hermosa sonrisa de la cual ya no podía escapar, lo que le resultaba extraño a Reiner y todos sus amigos, así que intentaron averiguar el porque de todo esto. La obvia razón era Annie Leonhardt.

Desde esa conversación podía ya sentirse feliz y más cómodo de estar al lado de su "cómplice" y poder mantener una conversación normal con ella. Podía sentirse más enamorado que nunca. Y aunque pareciera tonto que un Titan como el estuviera enamorado, eso era real. Tan real y bello.

_—_He, Bertholdt—hablo Ymir, sacando al pelinegro de su largo trance. El la observo con una amable sonrisa y unos ojos curiosos.—Mi rubia Leonhardt quiere hablarte.

En ese momento el no supo que sentir. Emoción puesto que Annie quería hablarle, o enojo, por Ymir. Ymir, esa chica que con tanto poder y seguridad mostraba cuando decía o nombraba a Annie como si fuera de su propiedad. Su objeto. Eso le enfurecía tanto, tanto...como si deseara matarla. Pero se contenía, puesto que el sabía la naturaleza de la morena y debía encargarse de que ella sobreviviera para luego volverla su aliada, aunque no lo deseara realmente. Quizás Annie deseara que Ymir viviera, puesto que ambas habían formado una amistad, y que al parecer, podía atravesar esa etiqueta y pasar a más. O Reiner, que aprovechaba para acercarse a la linda Christa cada vez que Ymir se le acercaba con la pequeña y angelical rubia.

_—_Entiendo—dijo el, levantándose de la mesa. Luego miro a Ymir directo a los ojos.—Gracias por avisarme.

—Tsk—gruñó la otra con un ligero fruncido de cejas.—De nada.—notablemente, Ymir no era una persona de buena voluntad. Eso era claro como el cielo o los ojos de Annie.—Si hago esto es porque mi rubia me lo pidió, tonto.

—¿Y que paso con Christa, Ymir?—le cuestiono Bertholdt, atrevido. Al instante se arrepintió.—Digo, antes eran mejores amigas, ¿es que ahora Annie es tu mejor amiga?

Ymir lo miro con enfado. A la morena no le gustaba que la cuestionaran, en especial alguien como ella.

—Tengo dos mejores amigas, tonto.—contesta esta, fingiendo estar desinteresada._—_Ve donde la Leonhardt y listo, idiota.

—Esta bien—contesta este otro educadamente. Camino hacia la apartada mesa donde se encontraban conversando Annie y Reiner a un muy bajo volumen. Cuando vio a Annie Bertholdt no evito sonreír como un tonto. Un tonto enamorado.—Hola Annie.

La rubia hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

—Hola Bertholdt—contesto, para luego indicarle al pelinegro que se sentara a su lado. Bertholdt lo hizo.

—¿Que pasa?—le pregunto a Reiner en un susurro.

—Shh, guarda silencio.—le indico Annie mientras le mostraba un papel que mostraba extraños trazos.—¿Ves esto? Es un mapa. Tiene el camino a casa...

—Entiendo...—dijo Bertholdt, o más bien mintió. ¿Que se suponía que iba a hacer con eso?.

—Necesito que lo guardes.—le dijo la rubia, seria. Se lo paso a Reiner mientras Berth se encontraba extraño.

—¿Por que tu no?—pregunto el rubio, curioso.

—Soy desordenada. Esto se podría perder en cualquier instante, y créeme, en algunos años lo necesitaremos.—explico ella, segura.—Luego miro a Bertholdt.—Confió en ustedes, cómplices.

—Entiendo perfectamente—dijo el rubio para luego levantarse. Lo pensó un momento y lo decidió.—Tengo algo de sueño, me voy a dormir. Bertholdt, te veo mañana.

El pelinegro comprendió al instante. Reiner indirectamente lo estaba acercando a Annie, y eso lo hacia bastante feliz.

—¿Como has estado?—pregunto el con una adorable sonrisa. Annie lo miro a los ojos un momento. Era extraño que existiera alguien como Bertholdt, al parecer de la rubia. Alguien amable, simpático, bondadoso. Sincero...bueno, ese era el defecto. Si Bertholdt no fuera El Titan Colosal sería perfecto. Pero por lo menos no lo era. Según Annie era angustioso ver la perfección y felicidad eterna, cuando ella solo vive en un mundo de agonía, desesperación y mentiras. Si olvidar, por supuesto, el misero detalle de las millones de muertes de inocentes civiles.

—Bien...¿y tu?—contesto esta, sintiéndose extrañamente cómoda con Bertholdt a su lado.

—Bien—contesta Berth mientras estira sus brazos. Sus largos brazos. Algo que era bastante notorio entre Annie y Bertholdt era la estatura. Mientras que Annie con suerte alcanzaba al 1.53, Bertholdt alcanzaba fácilmente el 1.92, y probablemente seguiría y seguiría creciendo. Annie, por curiosidad, se irguió. Llegaba hasta la mitad del brazo del chico. Bertholdt lo notó y soltó una pequeña carcajada, divertido.—¿Te preocupa tu altura, Annie?

—No...—mintió esta, fría. Realmente nunca se había fijado mucho en eso. Quizás porque se la pasaba toda la vida entrenando para mirarse en un espejo y notar sus defectos, o porque simplemente no era superficial. Pero esto era realmente humillante, ¡era casi la más baja! Exceptuando a la adorable Christa, por supuesto. Esa chica apenas debía medir el 1.45, pero parecía no importarle. O por lo menos nadie lo notaba por la inocencia y la linda sonrisa que tenía Renz.—Da igual.

—Aun puedes crecer—le dijo el, sonriente. Annie solo bufó y rodó los ojos.

—Tengo 16, no tengo muchas posibilidades.—dijo esta con una negativa actitud.—Las mujeres crecen hasta los 18.

—¿Crees que esa regla se aplica en una Titan?—murmuro el lo suficientemente audible para que Annie escuchara. La rubia arqueó una ceja, curiosa.

—No lo se. Lo más probable es que sí...—dijo esta, aun negativa.

—Si tienes esa mala actitud negativa obviamente no crecerás—le dijo el, sincero. Annie gruñó a lo bajo.

Lo único que pensaba la chica era no ser tan baja al lado de Bertholdt, lo cual, de cierta manera era una tontería. Una tontería bastante superficial, para nada digna de Annie Leonhardt.

—Bertholdt...—dijo esta, con la voz un poco ronca. El nombrado la miro curioso. Esta tosió para arreglar su voz.—¿Me ayudarías a crecer?

El pelinegro se sonrojo notoriamente. Era como si Annie le pidiera que se bañara con ella.

—¡P-P-Por supuesto!—acepto con una avergonzada sonrisa. Luego se le fue un poco el sonrojo.—Pero claro, deberás seguir mis reglas Annie Leonhardt.

—¿Reglas?—cuestiono esta con una ceja arqueada. Bertholdt asintió.

—Por supuesto. Ejercicio, buena alimentación y una gran alegría.—dijo este, muy optimista.

—¿Me vas a obligar a sonreír?—dijo esta en un frío tono burlón.

—Eso ya lo tienes por echo, Annie Leonhardt.—dijo el, tan seguro. Porque ahora, Annie Leonhardt estaba bajo sus reglas. Bajo su control.


End file.
